


Unleashed

by shadowdweller25



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has so many possibilities. So when Tim and Gibbs love one another, there are so many things that can happen. Like Tim getting drunk and getting a tattoo. Or Gibbs specifically makes a new rule because of Tim. Or even them just going at it in a car. So many possibilities. Series of oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Series of oneshots and not related to each other unless stated. 
> 
> For this...Language, slash, and dirty talk

****

**Tags**

For probably the twentieth time that day, he ran his hand down his chest and sighed. He knew he had to stop, the others were noticing and kept looking at him funny. But he couldn't help it.

Knowing that they were sitting right there under his shirt, right on his chest, it was both reassuring and nerve-wracking. It was only a matter of time before Gibbs found out and he wasn't sure how the man would react. He hadn't exactly asked to wear them. He kind of saw them, took them, and went on like nothing happened.

Tim typed at his computer, before, again, his hand found its way to his chest to rub against what was underneath the shirt.

"McGee!"

Jumping, he looked wide eyed at his boss and lover of six months. "Yeah Boss?"

"With me."

He gulped before getting up and following Jethro to the elevator, ignoring the snicker coming from Tony. They weren't in the elevator for a few seconds before Jethro flipped the switch and turned to him. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Jethro rolled his eyes before stepping forward, Tim taking a step back. He didn't know why he did this. He always ended up trapped with Jethro smirking like the predator he was and pinning him to whatever surface he was trapped against. And sure enough, his back hit the elevator wall with Jethro smirking at him and his body pressed against his.

"Tell me."

"…No."

His lover smirked before leaning forward, trailing his lips against his. But when Tim tried to kiss him, the bastard pulled back with a teasing smile. "Tell me."

"…No," he whimpered. Again he tried to catch those lips, but again they were pulled out of reach.

"Then show me."

Tim nibbled on his bottom lip. "No."

"Why?"

"You may get mad."

An eyebrow was raised. "I promise I won't."

Sighing as he knew Jethro wouldn't let him go until he did, he hung his head before reaching up to start unbutton his shirt. After unbutton halfway down, he looked up to look at Jethro and see his lover standing frozen, staring at the metal against his skin. Jethro gulped before asking, "Where did you find those?"

"In the back of one of the drawers." He nibbled on his lip, looking down at the dog tags that sat in the middle of his chest. Tim had found them that morning, and instead of telling Jethro or showing him, he had put them on before putting on his shirt. "I-I wanted to wear them."

Jethro's hand came up, his fingers fingering the tabs before his hand grabbed the chain. Tim was worried he'd angered Jethro and he was going to rip them off his neck right there and then, but instead, Jethro pulled him by the chain until their lips were connected and Tim instantly felt the need in the kiss.

"Jethro," he whispered.

"Mine."

He chuckled but quickly groaned when Jethro thrust his hips to meet his. "Words, caveman, words."

Blue eyes pierced his green ones and the rough voice that fell from Jethro's lips had his cock hard in a second. "Seeing you wearing my dog tags makes me want to fuck you right here and now." Tim groaned and went weak in the knees, Jethro easily holding him up. "That enough words for you?"

"Y-No." Maybe he could get Jethro do some more talking.

A growl escaped Jethro before his mouth was assaulted by the older man's lips; that tongue easily getting past his lips and into his mouth. Tim's fingers grabbed Jethro's pepper colored hair, gasping when air hit his hot and needy cock.

"Can't take you here and now, like I want, but I can do this."

Jethro's thick and heavy cock pressed against his own and he groaned at the sensation, thrusting his hips up for more. His lover's rough hand wrapped around their cocks, stroking them as they thrust. Tim clawed at Jethro's back, grunting and mewling at the heat he could feel gathering in his gut.

"Fuck," he whimpered.

"Can't wait to get you home," Jethro grunted, stroking, "lay you out on the bed, all naked and all for me. Gonna take me time with you, taste you all I want." Tim gasped when Jethro's thumb ran over the sensitive tip of his cock. "I'm gonna suck your cock till you beg me to stop, or beg to cum, but you won't." Oh that sounded bad. "I'll just flip you right over and tongue that delicious hole of yours."

"Ah!" he gasped and whimpered as he could feel his release coming. Jethro didn't rim him a lot, but when he did, Tim was a mess afterwards.

"And I'll keep tongue-fucking that hole until you cum all over our clean sheets." Jethro stroked faster, his words choppy and Tim nearly went cross-eyed at the description of what the night was going to be like. The older man leaned forward and roughly spoke in his ear, "Then I'm gonna spread you open and fuck you until you don't know your own name. Cum for me, Timmy."

And Tim exploded.

When he opened his eyes again, Jethro was tucking him back into his pants and buttoning his shirt back up. Jethro gave him a light kiss that Tim sighed at and ran a hand over his chest, right over the tags. He smiled and Tim smiled back.

"Come one. Back to work."

"Then home," he grinned.

Jethro stared back with dark passionate eyes before he smirked and turned the elevator back on.

****

**The End.**


	2. Rule 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs has rules for everything. And after one of Tony's innocent actions, he's going to have to add a new rule.
> 
> Language and Pre-Slash. Enjoy.

****

**Rule 52**

Tim looked up when Tony came back into the bullpen. "They ran out of coffee. So I got you a Caf-POW!"

"But…I don't like Caf-POW! Tony," Tim said.

Tony looked at him. "Have you ever even had one? I've never seen you drink it."

"Well," he frowned as he looked at the large drink, "no."

"Then how can you not like it?"

Sighing since he knew Tony wouldn't stop arguing until Tim did, he stayed quiet and took a sip. Hmm, it wasn't bad. It was actually pretty good. Taking another sip, he turned to his computer and got to work.

* * *

Tony got off the elevator the next morning and walked to the bullpen, and frowned when he saw Tim staring at his computer, typing faster than he's probably ever seen him. But what had him frowning was his appearance. His hair was standing at all ends, like he's run his fingers threw it over and over again, his jacket was off and his sleeves were rolled up. Not to mention he was sucking on a straw and frowning when all he got was a slurp that signaled the empty drink. There were Caf-POW! cups everywhere.

"Wh-" He looked at Ziva who arrived and she was frowning too. "McGee?"

Tim's head snapped up and he gave the biggest, goofiest smile he'd ever seen. "Ziva!" He shot out of his chair and jogged to Ziva, still wearing the goofy smile. Ziva didn't seem to know if she should smile back or be worried. It was a cross.

Tim came up to Ziva and enveloped her in a giant hug, even picking her off her feet before setting her back down. "Hey Zee. How are you? I missed you. Haven't seen you in…I don't know how many hours. Tony!"

He jumped at the sudden volume and switch and soon found himself in a hug as well. Ziva again looked highly amused yet worried when he looked at her over Tim's shoulder.

"Tony, I missed you too. How are you? Did you sleep well? How'd your date go? If it went well, you probably slept great, with what sleep you got." Tony blinked at the fast words jumbling together. "Shh!" Tony frowned as Tim put a finger over his lips and looked around. "Do you hear that? It's like a hmmmmmmmm. Oh, I think you're phone's vibrating Tony."

Tony frowned at his Probie before looking at the side pocket on his backpack and sure enough his phone was vibrating. "Thanks Probie."

"No problem," he chirped with again that big stupid goofy smile. It was starting to freak him out.

"Where's Gibbs?" he asked. His boss would know what to do with this…weird…McGee.

Tim shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't seen him yet. Have you Ziva? Probably not with you just getting here and I've been here all night, and I still haven't seen him. But you know Boss, he likes to be out of sight and BOOM," again Tony jumped and Ziva did too, "he shows up like a Houdini!"

"Got to keep you on your toes."

"Boss!"

And Tony and Ziva watched wide-eyed as Tim launched himself at Gibbs and gave him a hug that Abby would be proud of. Gibbs grunted under the assault and looked at them confused over Tim's shoulder. All they could do was shrug as they had no idea what was going on. "McGee, let go."

"Sure Boss. Anything for you Boss. Hey!" He smiled that goofy smile again and Tony watched Gibbs' lips twitch. "Look what I did last night." Again Tim surprised them by grabbing Gibbs' hand and dragged him over to his desk. "Look at all the stuff I got on Palamo and look, look, look!" He hit a few keys and brought up a video of Palamo.

They all stared at Tim in amazement. "How'd you get that?"

"It's live Boss," Tim said distracted as he was picking up Caf-POW! cup after cup, pouting more and more as he kept picking up empty ones. "I got the idea when we went to LA for that case. Remember? Of course you remember. I remember the most about all the really cool toys. Then there was that Nate guy. I wasn't much a fan of him. Always watching and calculating with his…psych-psychologistical brain."

"McGee."

Tim looked up at Gibbs who was standing beside his desk and pouted. Ziva chuckled from beside Tony and he looked to see her quickly cover it with a cough.

"What?"

"Palamo live? Wanna get back on track?"

"Oh! Yeah!" He grinned. "Thanks Boss. I got the idea from when we were in LA and it took forever to even think of where to find him, but once I did, I found out that there were a few cameras around the area, even one inside. Hacked into them and viola! What do you think? I would have called you but it was late and you needed sleep. Yeah, you needed sleep, and we didn't even have enough evidence. So I stayed here and kept digging for something while I watched him. Haven't found anything yet and haven't seen him do anything yet, but we'll get him."

They stared at Tim who was practically bouncing in his seat and grinning. Gibbs looked at all the Caf-POW!s. "You've been here all night?"

"Yep."

"Did you drink all these?"

"No," he said. "There's some more in the trash, but I'm sure the custodian took care of the garbage already, so they're bye-bye. Do you want one Boss? They're really good, even better than coffee. And I know how much you like your coffee. Remember the time when…"

Gibbs stared at McGee before looking back at them, ignoring the way McGee kept on talking. "Who gave him a Caf-POW!"

"Tony!" Tim grinned and Tony sighed. Didn't even give him time to make an exit or anything before ratting him out. Thanks Probie.

When Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and without looking snatched the Caf-POW! cup from McGee's hands when he found one that had something in it, Tony spoke. "What? How as I supposed to know this was going to happen to McHyper? He wanted coffee, but they didn't have any so I got him something."

"And look what it did."

They all looked at McGee and Ziva chuckled at the now sleeping Probie, cradling an empty Caf-POW! cup in his arms. Tony watched Gibbs' lips twitch again before shaking his head.

"McGee!"

"What?" McGee jumped and blinked around before smiling up at Gibbs. "Oh, hey Boss. So what are we doing with Palamo?"

"We're going to watch him. You are going home and going to sleep."

"Ah, Boss. I'm not tired." He didn't help himself when he rubbed his eyes.

"I beg to differ. Need you rested and ready if we have to go out in the field."

"I'm totally ready. See!" And he grabbed his gun from his desk drawer and aimed at nothing. "NCIS! Freeze. I am Special Agent Tim-oops." Ziva giggled when McGee tried to flash his badge but dropped it. Tony didn't even bother trying to hide his own smile. Gibbs' small smile was in amusement. "Special Agent Timothy McGee. See Boss?" Gibbs couldn't even answer because Tim grinned suddenly. "Tony! Oh, man, did you see the latest James Bond movie. It was alright, I like Pierce Brosnan better and I know you like Sean Connery, but Daniel Craig did a pretty okay job. His car was awesome! I mean, it sucks that it crashed, and I figured he should have just ran over the chick after it's discovered she was bad, but it was pretty good. What do you think?"

All Tony could do was blink at the word vomit that just left Probie's mouth.

"McGee, let's go see Abby."

"Cool. I haven't seen Abby since yesterday and she'll think it's awesome with what I did last night. Come on, let's go tell her."

"No, you're going to take a nap."

Tim slouched and pouted. "But I don't want to take a nap."

"You need one."

And the next words out of Tim's mouth nearly had Tony fall over. "Will you tuck me in?"

* * *

He was going to hell. Well, he was already there but he was going to be going to a special place in hell. A place with his name on it.

It wasn't bad enough that he's been dreaming of ravishing and dirtying the young man that was bouncing on his toes beside him, talking and talking about something that he had no idea about. But now, it was getting out of control. He was so close to snapping and taking the man right there. Especially as Tim's rush was starting to crash down on him and Tim leaned against him, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Boss, are you going to tuck me in?"

Fuck!

He had to stay strong. "Whatever you want McGee," he grunted.

"Hmm," Tim hummed and Gibbs jumped when he felt Tim tucking his face into his neck, his lips smiling against his skin. "Anything?"

He shivered at the feel of the sweet breath against his skin and clenched his hands over and over, reminding himself not to grab his agent and fuck him hard against the wall. Thankfully they reached Abby's floor and he helped get Tim into the room. He was about to crash.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked when she saw them come in.

"Tony gave McGee a Caf-POW! last night. And he's been here all night, working and drinking them."

"Ah, poor McGee."

Tim looked at Abby and smiled. "Hey Abby. You should see what I did last night. It's awesome."

Abby giggled. "Okay. But first you get some sleep Timmy. He can sleep in my office Gibbs."

Nodding, he ushered Tim into the office and maneuvered Tim onto the table and took Bert that Abby handed to him and put it under his head as a pillow. Abby then handed him a blanket and left them alone. As soon as the door closed, he turned to see Tim staring up at him with those large green eyes.

"Tuck me in?"

Trying to control his raging hard on, he spread the blanket over Tim and indeed tucked him in. Ignoring the green eyes watching him. His lids were sleepy, and Gibbs could easily imagine Tim looking like this after they spent the night in bed doing nasty things, some things that could easily be illegal in some states.

He was screwed.

"Get some sleep. You did good McGee."

Tim gave him that goofy smile from earlier and again he felt himself smiling back. Something about that smile spread warmth through him.

Gibbs turned to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. Tim's soft pale hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him back and kept tugging until Gibbs was leaning over him. "Yes McGee?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

Tim gave him another smile before raising his head enough to press a light kiss to his lips. Groaning at the heat that assaulted him, he pressed harder, nipping at that pouty bottom lip that drove him _crazy_ all day, every day. He was about to try and open the younger man's mouth so he could taste him thoroughly, but felt Tim go limp.

When he pulled back and looked down, he sighed when he saw Tim asleep.

Shaking his head, he turned and left, deciding to ignore the giggling Abby, and headed into the elevator to get back to work. Now that he's had a taste, he wanted more. And as soon as Tim was rested, he was going to have him and tire him out him again.

As he stood in the elevator and made his way back up to the squadroom, he shook his head. After what he just had to deal with, he had to make a new rule.

The elevator doors opened and he walked into the bullpen. "Rule 52: Never give a Probie Caf-POW!."

**The End.**


	3. Make Me Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: McGee's going to have to break a rule. He can't just walk away from this case. But, maybe, he can with the help of Gibbs.
> 
> Language, Slash, Angst, and Mentions of death

**Make Me Forget**

_Rule Eleven: When a case is finished, let it go._

Tim stared down at his hands and tried to scrub his hands harder. He could see and he knew that the blood was no longer there, but he could still feel it coating his hands, he could still feel it under his nails. He had to get if off, had to scrub harder.

He could see the blood, the dimming eyes of Sarah Rogers as she lied out on the floor, bleeding and dying right before his eyes. Her hand resting on her slightly three month rounded stomach, pain and fear in her eyes. He had tried, he really had, but he hadn't been able to keep her alive by the time the ambulance got there, her life, and the life of her unborn baby lost.

Her last words continued to ring through his head as he turned off the hot water and stared at his red hands.

_"Tell Jack I love him."_

Not only had Sarah been taken away before she could have her family, give birth to her baby and hold it in her arms, but she had been taken away from her husband. Her devastated husband who had clung to Tim after he delivered the news and Sarah's last words. The only slightly good thing that happened was that they had finally gotten the killer, the serial killer that was responsible for now eight deaths. Four mothers, and four unborn babies.

It didn't help that Sarah Rogers had looked a lot like his own baby sister, Sarah McGee. Every few times he closed his eyes, he didn't see Sarah Rogers bleeding to death under his hands, but his own sister.

He needed help.

Grabbing his keys, he drove to the first person who came to mind.

* * *

He made it to Gibbs' house quickly and knocked on the door, waiting for his boss to answer. It wasn't long. Gibbs opened the door and taking one look at him, he opened the door further and stepped aside, letting him in.

Tim made his way to the living room, fidgeting.

"Have a seat."

He plopped down on the seat while Gibbs walked around to sit on the couch in front of the window. Tim was still fidgeting in nerves and the fact that he could still see Sarah's face. The blood. _'Make it stop.'_

"McGee?" Jumping in surprise, he opened his eyes to see Gibbs looking at him worried. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't get her out of my head."

"Who?"

"Sarah Rogers."

Gibbs sighed with a nod, as if he had suspected it all along. Not that that surprised Tim at all. It was why he came to Gibbs in the first place. He could help him. He just had to. "McGee…Tim…you have to let it go."

Tim nodded. "I know. But, I can't." He shook his head. "E-Every time," he said as he clenched his eyes closed, only to open them right back up and started pacing. "Every time I close my eyes, I can see her. I can still feel her blood. And it doesn't help that I keep seeing Sarah."

Gibbs frowned. "You said that."

"No. Not Sarah Rogers. My sister, Sarah. God, Boss, they looked alike, had same first name. I just keep seeing them."

God, he needed help. He just couldn't stop.

"Sit down Tim," his boss ordered and doing as ordered, he sat down. But not back in his chair. No, he sat down next to Gibbs, leaning back with his head tilted so he was staring up at the ceiling. Tim had never felt so lost in his life. Not when he and his father fought and they stopped talking. Not even when he had thought he killed an undercover cop.

This…this was different.

He jumped when he felt a hand cover his own. Blinking, he looked down to see Gibbs' rough hand. His heart sped up at the feel of that hand on him. Truth be told, he was starting to feel a little lightheaded with the contact because the only contact he got from the man since he joined the team was head-slaps. Though there was that one time in the beginning when Gibbs pet his head in praise. It had felt nice.

"Gibbs…I don't know what to do."

"You need to forget."

"I don't know how."

The cool blue eyes of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs stared at him, and as he stared back, desperate, he felt a strange spark of desire inside himself. Those blue eyes have caused many reactions from him, but never desire. At least…not that he would admit.

Again he blinked down at the hand when he felt it squeeze his own before it slowly trailed up his arm, squeezing his shoulder, before moving to the back of his neck. His breathing heavy, Tim looked to Gibbs for direction on what was happening, why he was doing this, why he felt this way.

"Do you trust me?" Gibbs asked as he leaned closer, a hair's breath away from connecting their lips.

He didn't even hesitate to answer, "With my life."

And then Gibbs kissed him. A fire lit inside him and he moaned, opening his mouth when he felt the older man's tongue lick his bottom lip. The explosion that went off through his body when their tongues met, he gasped, gripping Gibbs' arm. His hand was still cupping the back of his neck, they hadn't moved except to kiss. And Tim found himself wanting more.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes?" he whispered as he pecked the corner of his mouth.

Tim pulled back enough to look into Gibbs' blue eyes and pleaded, "Make me forget."

Gibbs' hand left the back of his neck and slid back down his arm until he reached his hand. Squeezing it, his boss stood up from the couch, pulling Tim along with him, and started walking upstairs. He had never been in the house before, and he was curious, but he was too focused on Gibbs to think about looking around.

Gibbs led them to a bedroom and after sitting him down on the edge of the bed, he pressed a kiss to his lips before reaching the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Tim could only raise his arms to help, staring up at Gibbs as he dropped it right there on the floor. Next went his pants and underwear and then he was gently pushed back to lie down.

"But-"

"Shh."

Biting his lip, he nodded and watched Gibbs quickly strip and he was left staring at…a beautiful man. Tim was sure no one's ever called Gibbs beautiful—sexy, handsome, and a fox—but never beautiful. And he was.

"Scoot back."

Doing as told, he scooted back until his head hit the pillow. He sucked in a gasp when Gibbs crawled on top of him, trailing a hand down his side. Those lips molded to his own and he felt the gentle command in it. And going with his instincts, he surrendered all control.

Gibbs seemed to sense it as a rumble came from his chest that vibrated against Tim's, and he deepened the kiss, taking the breath Tim breathed and stealing his thoughts. He gasped for breath when Gibbs finally released him and moaned as his lips trailed down his neck, over his chest.

He gripped the sheets below him as Gibbs' tongue was paying extra attention to his nipples. Tim didn't even know they felt that good when kissed, licked, and nipped. How had this happened? He had come over for help and here he was…on Gibbs' bed, under Gibbs and squirming as his mouth moved downward. All because he couldn't get Sarah out of his head. Couldn't forget the blood and the dimming eyes.

A nip to the sensitive skin below his belly button brought him back to the present and he looked down to see Gibbs staring up at him. "Focus on me Tim," he ordered and once Tim nodded, he swirled his tongue around his belly button, dipping his tongue inside.

Oh, that felt good.

Gibbs moved further down and Tim squirmed at the hot breath on his erection. The blood pumped faster through his body and he nearly screamed when Gibbs swallowed him whole. "Ah!"

His head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling his tip and licking the pre-cum that was oozing out of him. He wasn't going to last, he knew it. It felt so good. Tim's hand found Gibbs' head and latched onto the hair, crying out when Gibbs' teeth brushed the underside of his cock, sending him quickly over the edge.

Tim whimpered as Gibbs lapped all his cum up, paying most of his attention to the sensitive tip. If he kept that up, Tim was going to embarrass himself with getting hard and cumming again so quickly. "Gibbs," he whispered.

"Jethro." He looked down at Gibbs to see him squirting lube on his fingers and pushing his legs wider. "Just had your cock in my mouth, think you can call me Jethro."

Blushing at…Jethro's blunt words, he gasped when that lubed finger circled his rim, but quickly hissed when Jethro pushed the same finger inside him. It was an intrusion he wasn't prepared for and never experienced. It was honestly weird.

Jethro's finger moved inside him slowly and gently and before Tim knew it, he was gasping and begging for more. It was painful, yes, but it felt so good and he knew it was needed. He had seen Jethro's erection; he needed to be prepared, especially for his first time.

"J-Jethro," he stuttered as his hips thrust to meet those fingers. It hurt, but Jethro was so gentle that Tim felt the back of his eyes sting and his chin tremble. Oh God.

"Tim," his new lover whispered and Tim opened his eyes back up to see Jethro hovering over him, cradled between his legs and ready to enter. "Relax."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he felt Jethro start to push in, and tensed. Again at the command of Jethro to relax, he did and felt Jethro push more inside him. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He felt like he was being split into two, but he didn't protest as he wanted it. He needed it.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Jethro's fingers on his face, gently wiping them away. "Tim?"

"I-I'm okay," he whispered and gave a nod. But when Jethro looked hesitant, he flexed his hips, pushing Jethro even deeper inside him and gasped, eyes wide in surprise as unbelievable pleasure shot through him. "Jethro?"

"I've got you."

And reaching down, he raised both of Tim's hands above his head. Threading their fingers together, Jethro pulled back before thrusting in. Never looking away. Something inside Tim coiled and heated as he stared into those blue eyes, gasping as his hips met Jethro's and the cock inside him brushed his prostate, their fingers squeezing each others.

He wasn't alone. Ever. Never again would he be alone.

The sweat slicked their bodies as they moved together, their breaths mingled and brushed the other's face. Their hips thrust and met, Tim's erection stroked between their bellies, the fire in his gut building and building. Jethro's slight trembling let Tim know Jethro was right there with him.

"Faster Jethro," he whispered and raised his head, pressing their lips together. Tim opened his mouth for Jethro and he had to remember to breathe through his nose as Jethro went faster and faster, their open mouth kiss just another connection as their release approached.

It happened fast, Tim barely had time to catch his breath before it came. Jethro's fingers flexed his own and with a hard last thrust right to his prostate, and press of his whole body on top of him, Tim came and came all over their chests.

He could feel his ass clenching around Jethro's cock and whimpered when Jethro grunted as he came inside him.

Tim sleepily looked up at Jethro when he pulled back and gave a soft smile. Tim smiled back and pleasantly spaced out. Before he knew it, he was wrapped up in Jethro's arms, Jethro spooned behind him, and falling asleep to the fingers running through his hair and the feel of his lover's steady heartbeat on his back.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next...Inked - Tim is never drinking with Tony again. Never. The things he could be talked into.


	4. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tim is never drinking with Tony again. Never. The things he could be talked into.
> 
> Warning: Language and Slash

**Inked**

Tim groaned as he woke, hissing at the blinding light. "Ahh!"

"Shut up Probie."

He frowned and gingerly looked over at Tony who was lying beside him in the bed. And where they were he had no idea. "Why are you in my bed?" he groaned as he flopped his head back down. Tim really could care less that Tony was in his bed. He still had his clothes on, and from the small glance at Tony he too had his clothes on, so he had nothing to worry about.

"Hell if I know. And will you keep your voice down. Damn," Tony sighed as he turned over, trying to steal his blankets. "Come on Probie," he groaned. "Share."

Tim threw the covers at Tony. "Here. Take them. Just shut up."

Tony grinned and snuggled under the blankets while Tim gingerly rolled over and off the bed. Cursing, he stumbled to the bathroom and blindly turned on the faucet. Hell if he was going to turn on the bright light of the bathroom.

He was so happy the wedding wasn't until that afternoon because if the wedding was in the morning, Ziva would have killed them both for being hung-over. She would have killed her soon to be husband, well for what was a given, and she would have killed Tim for letting it happen. Tim preferred to live thank you very much. It's why he had to make sure he got them sobered up real good before the wedding.

After rinsing his face and mouth, the taste there was horrible, he was about to head out to find out where they were when his hip hit the counter and pain shot through him. "Son of a bitch!"

"McGee?"

Groaning, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to take a look at his hip. But what he felt instead of skin was a patch. Frowning, he braved turning on the light and eventually got his eyes open enough without a blinding headache and looked down at his hip. Slowly taking off the patch, he blinked.

What the…

"Tony! Tony, get your ass in here!"

He heard cursing in the bedroom and finally Tony stumbled into the bathroom. "What?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the light.

Tim pointed at his hip. "Tell me that that isn't what I think it is."

Tony frowned before leaning over, having to grab the counter so he didn't fall over, and bleared at his hip before a grin split across his face. "Oh man, that is hilarious."

"No, no it's not."

"Yes it is, Probie," Tony chuckled as he straightened up. "Oh yes it is."

Tim looked back down at his hip and whimpered at the tattoo that was inked into his left hip. A chain twisted and rested over his hip while two dog tags sat right on the skin between his groan and hip. On the top tag, as he read it upside down, it read, _This Property Belongs To_ , and on the bottom one, it read in common cursive lettering, _Leroy Jethro Gibbs._ And it didn't escape his notice that the name was in a shade of blue that could easily match his boss' eyes.

Shit.

"I am never drinking with you again," he hissed.

"Oh come on McGee. It was my bachelor party, and really, you can only blame yourself. You took my college buddies on the challenge that you could too keep up with them."

He hated that Tony was right. From what he could remember Tony's college friends had been skeptical of him until he finally asked what their problem was. They said that he looked like some kind of babysitter and that they had to watch their behavior or something. Tim had scoffed before ordering a round of shots and the drinking game was on.

"Did I win?" he asked. He couldn't really remember.

"Oh yeah, Tim," Tony chuckled as he stumbled back to the bed and collapsed on it. "You beat them alright. Was proud of you buddy."

"Then whose idea was this?" he asked and again pointed to his hip.

Tony frowned and rubbed his temple, frowning as he tried to remember. "Can't really remember. I think the idea to get a tattoo was mine, but you came up with the design."

Tim really wasn't all that worried about Tony knowing about his feelings for Gibbs. Tony was actually the one who had him finally say it out loud a few years ago and he's kept it quiet ever since.

"Fine," he sighed and finally closed his pants after one last look to the tattoo. "Where are we anyway?"

Then Tony grinned. "Gibbs' house, spare bedroom."

Tim groaned while Tony laughed.

* * *

It was a small beautiful wedding. Ziva looked radiant and Tony looked like he had won the lottery and the collection of all his favorite movies. Blu-Ray and with hours of extra features.

Abby of course had been Ziva's maid of honor while Tim was Tony's best man. Gibbs had walked Ziva down the aisle and gave her away; something he could see honored Gibbs greatly. Ducky surprisingly conducted the ceremony because, Tony and Ziva asked really. So Ducky had quickly gotten a license and honorably married the two agents. There were a few guests; Tony's father though Tim knew Tony could really care less if he was there, Jimmy and his wife, Director Vance and his family, Jackson Gibbs, Tony's college buddies, and Tim's family who the team met after Tim finally started talking to his dad again. And of course Jethro his dog was sitting over with his sister Sarah.

Tim had seen Eli David hiding in the back, but he hadn't said a word, especially when he and Eli's eyes had connected briefly and the older man had shook his head no.

The reception was held in Gibbs' backyard. They had gotten started while Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo got their pictures taken with the wedding party and by themselves. Tim nearly head-slapped Tony himself when he suggested Tim and Gibbs get a formal picture together. He wouldn't be surprised if the picture came out with him blushing as he had kept remembering the ink on his hip.

The backyard was done up with a dance floor and one big table for everyone to sit and eat. One of Tony's college friends knew a DJ so they had hired him for the party. There were four columns; one at each end of the yard, and above them was basically a ceiling of stringed lights. Tim wondered if Gibbs ever thought his backyard could look like this. Abby was all over the place; dancing and taking pictures. Tony and Ziva might as well have been in their own little world. Tim's dog was running between everyone, hoping for food and attention. Ducky was talking with his father, telling him stories and Tim had no doubt his father was doing the same.

"So, Tim, how was the bachelor party?" Sarah asked as he danced with her.

"None of your business."

"Oh come on Tim. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just drank too much and I'm never drinking with Tony and his friends again."

One of Tony's friends decided to come over then, Michael, and grinned. "Hey McGee. Awesome party last night. You really can hold your liquor," he laughed.

Sarah watched amused and Tim groaned. "Yeah, thanks." Obviously he didn't hold it well if he woke up with a new tattoo.

"So, did you do it?"

Tim stopped and frowned. "Do what?" Oh, God.

"Man, you were telling us all about it."

"Uh, excuse me Sarah." He quickly walked away and dragged Michael with him. "What did I say?"

"Dude, you don't remember?"

"No. All I remember is a round of shots and then that was it. I'm waking up in bed next to Tony."

"Dude."

"Not like that," he rolled his eyes.

Michael nodded. "Okay, you were telling us all about this guy named Gibbs and how you were finally gonna tell him."

Tim gasped. "I did not!"

"You so did. Hey Alex! Come over here!"

Alex, and Tim watched in horror as most of the friends came over. "Yeah?"

"Didn't McGee tell us last night about Gibbs?"

"Oh yeah." He grinned. "So did you do it?"

He face-palmed, the situation called for it, and sighed. "No." He did something else.

"What?"

Damn it. He said that out loud. "Nothing."

"No," Adam smiled, "you did something. Come on, what did you do?"

"None of your business." He tried to walk away but they started following him until he literally ran into Gibbs when he had been looking back at Tony's friends. "Gibbs! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Tim," he chuckled.

Tim's heart fluttered at hearing Gibbs say his name. But he quickly groaned when he heard the guys behind him snicker and then Michael stepped forward.

"So you're Gibbs? Name's Michael, nice to meet you."

Gibbs shook his hand in return with a jerk of his head. He then met Alex, Adam, and the rest before looking back at Tim with a raised eyebrow. Tim shrugged. "Won't stop following me."

"Great guy right here," Michael said with a clap to his back. "Tons of fun last night, though I think that alcohol has dimmed his courage a bit."

Tim glared at Michael. "Yes well, maybe you should go say hi to Tony before he sneaks out of here without a word." The guys glanced back at Tony to see that Tim was right. Tony looked ready to hightail it out of there, and didn't seem to care about saying goodbye to anyone. They took off and that left him and Gibbs alone.

"Uh…"

"So, what was the fuss about this morning?" Gibbs asked with a sip of his drink. No doubt it was bourbon.

"Oh, you, uh, heard that?"

Gibbs smirked. "Oh yeah. You and Tony weren't exactly quiet."

"Oh, sorry."

He shrugged. "No problem. Was awake already." When Tim stayed silent, he gave him a look that clearly said he was waiting.

"Just found something that surprised me. Don't think I'll ever go drinking with Tony again."

"What'd you find?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

His hand instinctively went to his hip and he nervously bit his bottom lip when Gibbs' eyes followed the movement. Tim cleared his suddenly lodged throat. "Somehow Tony convinced me to get a tattoo."

He swallowed as those eyes continued to stare at his hip and he was sure he was imagining those blue eyes darkening. Thankfully Abby called him over to join her, Tony, and Ziva.

* * *

That damn tattoo was taunting him. It's been about over a month since Tony and Ziva's wedding and he found out about the tattoo. Gibbs just couldn't get it out of his head. What was it?

He had seen a small glimpse of it one day out in the field when Tim had fallen in a small river. While he had been moving to the truck where they always kept an extra pair of clothes, Tim had started to strip and he had seen what looked like a loosely twisted chain peeking out above his pants on his hip. But that was it. Even when in the locker room, and when he was able to take a peek, he only got the backside. Of course it was a pleasing site, but he wanted the front! He wanted to see that damn tattoo.

Gibbs couldn't even count the times Ducky or even Tony brought him back to attention when he'd been staring at Tim's clothed hip too long, as if he could see through his pants and see it.

Finally, he snapped.

The team was in his backyard, having a barbeque—Abby requested a get together—and it was fun. Tim brought over the dog and he was definitely busy with all the attention he got. Gibbs watched as Tim and Ziva passed a tennis ball with Jethro running between them, but mostly he watched Tim. The shirt he wore constantly went up when he threw the ball; that damned chain drawing his attention.

He had to see it.

Luckily, Tim called a timeout to go to the bathroom, so Ziva just switched to playing fetch instead of monkey in the middle. Gibbs watched Tim head inside before waiting a minute to follow after him. He quickly made it in time for Tim to open the door and before he could even take a step outside of the bathroom, Gibbs pushed him back inside, and then closed and locked the door.

"B-Boss?"

He pushed the younger man against the sink and immediately brought his hands to his pants, trying to unbutton and unzip those pants. Gibbs growled when Tim tried to slap his hands away. He not only wanted to see the damn tattoo, but he wanted Tim. And he's waited long enough. He's dropped enough hints over the past years, and he was done.

"Gibbs!"

Looking at the younger man, he stared into his eyes and saw the frightened look in his eyes, but he also saw the arousal. The darkened eyes, the quickened breath, the way that pink tongue peeked out to wet that pouty bottom lip that he's wanted to nibble on since day one.

"Tim, I want to see this tattoo." He had meant for it to come out calmly, but it came out desperate and in a growl.

Tim's breathing stuttered and his eyes widened. "Wh-What!" he squeaked.

"I. Want. To. See. It." He went to back to getting those pants open, but again Tim was trying to stop him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Gibbs paused and looked to see Tim's eyes closed and his breathing fast. "Okay," he sighed and opened his eyes to look back at him with nerves. "Just don't hate me."

Frowning, he gently unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper before pulling it down enough to see what he's been dying to see for the past month.

His cock was hard in half a second.

His fingers hovered over the dog tags before finally touching them gently, listening to Tim gasp. He traced his name, feeling the heat come off the body in front of him in waves and he could see that Tim was getting hard.

"Gibbs," he whispered.

"Jethro," he answered, his eyes still on the tattoo. "Call me Jethro." Gibbs finally looked back at Tim and knew Tim could see everything he was feeling in his eyes by the way he gasped. Not even wasting another minute, he leaned forward and crashed their lips together, pushing his tongue into that delicious mouth and finally tasted the man.

Tim whimpered in his mouth and Gibbs pushed those stupid pants all the way off, Tim stepping out of them and kicking them aside. He pulled back and looked down, groaning at all that pale skin. It wasn't all of it, and he really wanted to see all of Tim, but they didn't exactly have a lot of time.

"Please tell me you've done this before," he begged as he opened a drawer and pulled out lube and condom.

Tim nodded and hopped up on the counter, flinching at the coldness. Gibbs quickly dealt with his own pants before attacking Tim's chest, licking and nipping at those nipples that he would love to spend a night feasting on.

"Jethro," he sighed and damn it if that didn't sound wonderful.

"Tim. Can't wait and can't be gentle."

Tim leaned back with his legs open. "Take me."

Squirting out lube, he quickly lubed and stretched Tim's hole before covering his own cock with the condom and lube. His hands were on Tim's thighs to make sure they stayed open, and he quickly but gently pushed his way into Tim and grunted.

"Fuck. So tight."

"Oh God," Tim gasped as he wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and his coming down for a messy open mouth kiss as Gibbs starting thrusting into him, his hands on his hips and his thumb constantly brushing that sexy tattoo.

"Mine," he growled as he thrust harder, faster, swallowing Tim's sounds.

"Yes!"

The heat and need to cum was building and not wanting to cum until Tim reached his release, he wrapped his hand around Tim's cock and stroked. "Cum for me. Cum for me, Tim."

Tim whimpered as he came, his arms clamping harder around his waist and his cum spraying between them. Watching Tim climax and feeling that ass clench around him, Gibbs quickly followed. Gripping Tim's hips tightly to him as he came in the condom.

Once Gibbs caught his breath, he gently pulled out of Tim and cleaned himself up. He looked at Tim who lied limply on the counter. He chuckled at the satisfied look Tim gave him when he came to stand between Tim's legs again. Leaning forward, he pressed a quick kiss to Tim's lip before moving down, licking up the cum that was on his skin. Most of it was on his shirt—he was going to have to change both their shirts—but there was some on his limp cock and some on his tattoo.

He tasted what could only be described as pure Timothy as he licked up the cum, paying most attention to the inked skin. Tim's fingers ran through his hair and he hummed. "So, you like it?"

Gibbs looked up at Tim like he was stupid. Of course he liked it. He loved it! He would be hard again in an instant if he could as he looked back down at the brand on Tim. Because that what it was. It was his brand and a message to anyone who tried to take him that he was taken. That he belonged to someone.

Because really, sometimes, words weren't enough. Even if they were his own words.

"Later tonight, I'll really show you how much I like it."

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on Unleashed...Car Trouble - Tim misbehaves in the car on the way back home and Gibbs needs to teach him a lesson that can't wait.


	5. Car Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tim misbehaves in the car on the way home and Gibbs needs to teach him a lesson that can't wait.
> 
> Warning: Language, Slight masturbation, Car sex, and Slash

**Car Trouble**

Smiling, Tim breathed hotly on Jethro's ear and took delight in Jethro's growl. While Tim liked his ear to be nibbled on every now and again, Jethro's hotspot was his ear, more importantly right behind it. He had found the spot when they had been on the couch watching a movie one night. He had turned to press a kiss to Jethro's neck, making his way up and he watched Jethro squirm when he breathed on his ear. But, ignoring Jethro's warning, he continued on and when he flicked his tongue over a spot behind his ear, Jethro stiffened, the heat radiating off him. Tim had only enough time to blink before he found himself on his back, Jethro tearing at his clothes from above him, and cumming faster than ever.

"Tim," he growled, his hands fisting the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

The tension between them was so thick, ever since they left the restaurant, it was a wonder Jethro didn't just pull off to the side of the road and have his way with him. Though he could see it was taking effort as he looked at Jethro. His jaw was set, his hands on the steering wheel were so tight his knuckles were white, and his pants had a tent going on. Tim felt his own start to tent.

Smirking, Tim sighed and raised his hands to his neck, rubbing his neck slowly and running them down his chest. Out of the corner he could see Jethro sneaking glances at him. "You hot Jethro?"

Jethro glanced at him again before staring back at the road. "No, I'm good."

"Hmm." Loosening his tie, he shrugged off his jacket and threw it in the backseat. "I'm a bit hot." The other man went to reach for the air conditioning but Tim stopped him. "It's okay Jethro. I took off my jacket."

He grunted before putting his hand back on the steering wheel, his grip tight.

They were silent a bit and Tim continued to try not to outright smile. Jethro really only had himself to blame for this as he chose a restaurant almost an hour from their home, even with his driving it would take about forty five minutes, so they were stuck in the car together, the sexual tension and heat hanging in the air around them, bouncing back and forth between them. The scent of aroused men filling the car.

Tim rested his hand on his stomach, lightly running his fingers back and forth, the fabric brushing against his skin. He slowly popped the button on his pants and slipped his hand inside, gripping his cock. He stroked himself and moaned, smirking when he felt the car swerve slightly before it jerked back straight.

He didn't look over; he knew Jethro was watching him. So he continued slowly stroking himself, sighing and moaning in pleasure.

"Tim."

He tilted his head to the side to look at Jethro, his hand still moving up and down, a little twist to the top. A glance down showed him that Jethro was probably feeling really uncomfortable in the suddenly very tight pants.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" And he stole a glance down at Tim's missing hand.

Smiling at the dark lust in his voice, he answered honestly, "I'm horny."

"Uh huh."

Jethro's eyes weren't even on his face, but on his pants, to the road, and back to his pants. With his other hand, he reached over and unzipped his pants, freeing and baring himself to Jethro's lust filled eyes. A drop of precum trailed down his cock when Jethro licked his lips in hunger. Tim felt like the desert that they skipped at the restaurant.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

Again the car swerved and Tim giggled. He didn't know what it was, but Jethro brought out the mischievous side of him. He loved teasing, flustering, and pushing Jethro, he liked to see how long it took before he snapped. Like at work, he liked to tease him every moment he got as long as it didn't interfere with work. Glances, heated looks, nibbling of the bottom lip, trailing his hand across Jethro's ass as he walked by or stood next to him, he even liked to "fix" his computer every now and again and bend over his desk so that his ass was facing Jethro's. The few times Jethro wore a tie, he loved getting himself alone with him in the elevator and pull him into a kiss by his tie, kissing him and pulling him till Jethro pinned him against the wall and ravished him. It was so fun.

It was even more fun doing it at home. There were no rules. He remembered the one time he tried to see how long it would take Jethro to snap if he walked around naked. He made it to the bottom of the stairs where Jethro first saw him. After that, he was only able to take one step before Jethro charged at him and took him on the stairs.

"I can do it if you'd like."

"Tim…you need to behave."

Shaking his head, he whimpered as he gave a tug and twist on his head before he smoothed his thumb over the slit. "Jethro," he sighed, and staring at his lover, he sucked his thumb clean from the precum it had collected.

Jethro growled, and without warning, the car took a sharp turn and Tim held on as they ended up on some road. He sat up to look around and frowned when he heard Jethro's door open. Jethro marched around the car, yanked open his door, and grabbed him.

"Jethro! What are you doing?"

"Teaching you to fucking behave."

Tim gasped as he was pushed against the car and Jethro pressed against his front, sandwiching him. His lips pressed against his as his hands roamed over him, touching as much as he could while Tim just gripped the back of Jethro's head to keep him there. He immediately opened his mouth when Jethro's tongue licked at his bottom lip. Jethro grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and in a quick move, his shirt ripped open with buttons flying everywhere.

"Jethro," he whined. He didn't know how many shirts that was in all the time they've been together, or even just that week. It was the downside to pushing Jethro's buttons. His clothes were either ripped or cut off him in Jethro's impatience.

His lover's hand slid through his hair before gripping it and pulling his head back. Tim groaned as he thrust his hips forward instinctively at the delicious slight pain with his pleasure and mewled as Jethro's lips assaulted his neck.

"God," he grunted.

"Not yet," Jethro muttered against his neck as his teeth grazed his skin.

Jethro opened the back door and maneuvered Tim to lay out in the back, Jethro crawling over him after shutting the door behind them. Tim tried to reach for Jethro and pull him close, but Jethro slapped his hands away and pulled Tim's shirt down to his elbows so he was trapped. He pressed a brief kiss to his lips before trailing down his jaw, neck, and to his chest.

Tim moaned as Jethro's tongue licked across one nipple while the other was played with his fingers. His breathing labored as he tried to catch his breath at the assault and nearly came when Jethro ground their cocks together.

His pants were soon off and thrown to the ground. "Jethro, shirt," he squirmed as he again tried to reach for his lover, but the man just smirked down at him before getting out of his own pants.

"No."

He stared and watched Jethro lean up to the front and opened the glove compartment. "What do you mean no? And why is there lube in the glove compartment?"

"I mean, no." Tim gave a small scream as without warning one of Jethro's lubricated fingers was inside him and already thrusting in and out. "And I have it because I knew you were going to eventually be trouble in the car."

"Don't…oh fuck!…know what you're…more!…talking about."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He chuckled but soon groaned and begged for more as Jethro finally put two more fingers inside him. "More…Jethro…want more. Fuck! Need more."

"You sure?"

"Jethro, you get inside me right now or I swear I'm gonna-ah!"

His ass was filled by Jethro's cock and once he finally caught his breath, he looked up at Jethro who was staring down at him. "You were saying?"

"Bastard."

The smile he gave Tim was so dark and naughty, Tim feared for his ass for the rest of the night. Jethro didn't say anything more, but pulled back and thrust forward, filling him so fully.

"Ngh." He couldn't hold Jethro with his arms trapped, but he could at least let his hands hold onto Jethro's sides and move with him. "So good," he whispered and smiled at his love when he leaned down so they were chest to chest, but soon moaned with his head thrown back when Jethro reached up to grab the door and use it as leverage. Thrusting in him harder and faster.

He felt the tingle in his spine and the heat in his gut as his climax approached and stared into Jethro's blue eyes. "Ugh, fuck, Jethro. I love you," he gasped, their breaths brushing each other's faces.

Jethro's eyes softened though his thrusts never stopped and just when he thought he was going to explode, he leaned closer. "I love you too Timmy."

Screaming as he released, he clutched to Jethro as much as he could while Jethro grunted and thrust in and in, further into him.

Jethro collapsed on top of him and lazily ran his hands over him as they tried to catch their breath. Tim looked around and saw all the windows fogged up and poked Jethro. "Hey."

"What?"

"Open a door or window before I'm tempted to do a _Titanic_ and create a handprint."

He pressed the window button to roll it down and air out the car while he kissed his neck. "You're spending too much time with Tony, Tim."

Giggling, he ran his hands back and forth over Jethro's sides, as much as he could anyway as his arms were still trapped. "I'll take that as a compliment since he's my best friend."

"Yeah, yeah."

They continued to lay there in silence; just basking in each other's presence before Jethro finally pulled out of him and dressed enough to get out of the back seat and to the front. Sighing, Tim followed and felt his pockets frowning.

"Hey, have you seen my cell phone?"

* * *

Tony sat frozen across from his date and had no idea what the hell to say or do. He had been out on a date with a blonde nurse he met when it had been his turn to get coffee for the team when he got a call from Probie. Figuring it was work or an emergency since Tim knew about his date, he had taken the call while his date took that time to head to the bathroom and he had been shocked by what he heard.

And now, now he had the weirdest boner!

What the hell was he supposed to do?

More importantly, how was he going to face Boss and Probie tomorrow?

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on Unleashed...Unexpected Site - Fornell did not expect to see that when he went over to Gibbs' house.


	6. Unexpected Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fornell did not expect to see that when he went over to Gibbs' house.
> 
> Warning: Voyeurism

**Unexpected Sight**

It was their anniversary. Every year, they went out for steaks, beer, and good talking. On this day, Fornell and Gibbs both went out to a bar to bad talk Diane.

The woman was a huge ass mistake, a mistake that cleaned him out. Why oh why didn't he listen to Jethro when he warned him about her? He hated the woman, but he couldn't resent the whole experience, because being with Diane gave him Emily. She was his everything. She was why he did what he did.

He was planned to pick his friend up so they could go out, but he became free earlier than planned. So he headed on over to see if Jethro wanted to go earlier, maybe drink a bit more than usual, especially after what he just went through.

He'd just spent the last hour arguing with Diane. It was his turn to have Emily over, and he had called to confirm the time to pick her up the next day. Instead, Diane informed him that her new husband had to go to California for a business trip, and instead of leaving Emily with him on _his_ weekend, she decided to take Emily with them. He was not a happy man and needed someone to vent to.

Hence…Jethro. And thankfully it was the day they got together anyway.

Parking his car, he got out and headed up the driveway so he could go inside. However, when he started on the walkway to the door, he froze when he heard what could be called a small scream. Turning his head, he looked at the window to Gibbs' living room and tripped at what he saw.

He could tell by the back of the head, that Jethro was sitting down on the couch, but what had him standing there with his mouth open was that Agent Timothy McGee was clearly in his lap, straddling him, because he was facing the window. He was moving up and down, his fingers threaded in Jethro's hair and his mouth open. Gasps and moans could be heard from how close he was standing and how loud McGee was. Not to mention when he looked closely he saw that the window was partly opened.

What the hell!

What was happening? When did this start? How did this happen? Why the hell weren't the curtains closed?

He wouldn't be surprised if there was some perverted neighbor across the street with binoculars, watching the show. They were practically broadcasting their stuff to the neighborhood.

Tobias was stuck where he was and he felt dirty with the fact that he was getting a little hot watching. He watched as McGee bounced faster, his head thrown back. And Tobias watched as Jethro's arms tightened around the younger man, his mouth assaulting his neck.

His feet carried him closer, watching with wonder as they moved faster and harder, open mouth kisses that he couldn't see since of course Jethro's head blocked his view. But he did see when it was finishing as Tim's fingers were clenching in Jethro's gray hair and he pulled back from the kiss to put their heads beside each other. No doubt the sound and feel of each other's hot breath in their ear was spurring them on.

"Oh, God, Jethro."

"Tim."

They jerked a few times before they went limp and he silently watched McGee tuck his face into Jethro's neck, his fingers running through his hair.

"I better go," he said after a minute. "Fornell will be here soon."

So McGee knew about their get together.

"You don't have to."

McGee pulled back and smiled. "And what are you going to tell him when he comes here and sees me?"

Jethro didn't answer but he was sure the man smirked or something when McGee chuckled.

"The usual half smirk of yours that says, "That's for me to know and you to find out. If I let you."?"

Yeah, Tobias hated that smirk.

McGee rolled his eyes at something Jethro did, but still was smiling and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm gonna go shower at least if you're adamant about me staying."

"Good," Jethro nodded. "That way you're here when I get back."

"Oh I see," he grinned. "So you can use me after all the Diane bad talking."

"Yeah," Jethro said with a nod. "That about sums it."

"I feel so used." McGee sighed dramatically before smiling, kissing Jethro again, and then getting up.

That was when Tobias finally looked away and finished making his way to the door. He gave them a minute before he opened the door. He also made sure he made enough noise.

When Jethro came around the corner to greet him, Tobias would admit he wouldn't have known anything was happening a minute ago by the way he was acting. He was calm, though now that he was looking he could tell his usual smirk was cocky and satisfied.

Lucky bastard.

**The End.**


	7. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tim forgets what day it is and suffers the consequences.
> 
> Warning: Language and Slash

**Kiss Me**

Tim moaned as he sat down in his chair at the end of the day. How could he forget what day it was? He had shown up to work, horrified to see everyone wearing something green as it was St. Patrick's day, and him? No green.

And it sucked.

He never realized how many women were grabbers. The number of times he's been pinched by women—on the butt—far outranked how many men have pinched him somewhere else. Though, he was sure a few men have snuck a pinch to his butt while a woman was around.

And who was the first to pinch his butt?

Ziva!

He had been walking to the bullpen and as soon as he passed her desk and gave her a hello, she reached out and pinched him. And the woman grinned at him when he turned to glare at her, saying that she was finally glad for the opportunity to pinch his four out of five tush. Tony and Abby quickly followed, along with a long lecture from Abby on the importance of wearing green and why he of all people should be wearing green and celebrating. And he knew that she and Tony were the ones to spread the word that Tim wasn't wearing green.

His butt cheeks were sore along with other parts. But mostly his butt.

"McGee."

Opening his eyes, he looked to see Gibbs standing beside his desk, looking down at him. "Hey Boss."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Butt hurts a bit though."

The man's lips quirked up in a tiny smirk and Tim felt a jolt of desire as he stared at those lips and then into the man's blue eyes. Boss was lucky he was so scary because Tim was sure that if he wasn't, _a lot_ of women would have been pinching his behind. Tim had the urge to do it himself and had to clench his hands to make sure he didn't as the man turned around and went back to his desk.

"Come on McGee."

"Huh?"

Gibbs jerked his head to the elevator and Tim knew it was for them to go. So, getting his things, he quickly caught up with the man and got in the elevator. He didn't bother to try and discreetly rub his behind as they stood there because Gibbs would have caught it anyway.

The older man smirked.

"So, where we going?"

"Out."

"Oh, I don't know, Boss." Just the thought of going out somewhere, still with no green on, he feared for the safety of his butt cheeks. "I'm not sure—"

"Don't worry about it," Gibbs said and Tim listened. He had no idea what his boss had planned, but if he said not to worry, then he wouldn't. He trusted the man.

They made their way to the garage and Tim followed Gibbs as instructed and soon found himself in Gibbs' house and on the couch. Gibbs came back from the basement with bourbon and two glasses, taking a seat beside Tim.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks boss." He wasn't much of a drinker, but one glass was okay. "Anyone try to pinch you today?"

Again Gibbs' lips quirked up in that half smirk, half smile that Tim had to stop liking so much. He took a sip of his drink while Gibbs shook his head. "Apart from Abby no."

"Well of course Abby. She's the only one not afraid of you."

Gibbs looked over at him with his glass paused halfway to his lips. "You scared of me Tim?"

Freezing at the way Gibbs said his first name, and the fact that Gibbs' entire focus was on him—something that's never happened before—he swallowed. And he knew it was loud as he could hear it in the silence of the room. Looking away, he cleared his throat and shook his head. "Uh, no. No I'm not."

"Good," he nodded before taking a drink from his glass and Tim had to tear his eyes away from Gibbs' working throat.

They sat in silence together, drinking and having the occasional word with each other. It wasn't until Tim moved around and hissed. He leaned over a bit to rub at his behind. "Man, I am going to have bruises tomorrow. I don't know how many times I've been pinched today. And I think Ziva's was the hardest."

This time Gibbs outright grinned with a chuckle and Tim really wished he hadn't done that. The silver haired man was really attractive and when he smiled…yeah, Tim really, really wished he hadn't done that.

"Wait here," Gibbs instructed and got up to leave the room and Tim refrained from staring at Gibbs' ass. Instead, he leaned back, squirming to get more comfortable than he was, and sighed, closing his eyes. After the long day and the desire that's been running through his body for the older man, he needed rest.

He had to admit that this wasn't the first time he's desired Gibbs. To be honest, when he first met him, he was attracted. Of course he was scared and intimidated, but for the first second that he looked into those blue eyes and before he learned his name, he actually had an urge to pounce on someone. Then of course he learned who the blue eyed man was and pushed it away.

Over the years, every now and again, the attraction would sneak up on him. In dreams and the few times he'd look up from his work to see Gibbs working hard at his desk, focused on whatever was the task, and Tim would want to get up and kiss him. Move all that focus from his work to him. Maybe even straddle him and let Gibbs have his way with him on the desk.

Okay, he had to get a grip as he could feel himself get hotter and his dick began to stir. And what great timing too, Gibbs came back with a tube of something.

"Here, this should help."

Tim blinked. "Thanks." He went to reach for it but Gibbs held it away. "Boss?"

"You're gonna need help putting it on."

"Um…" He cursed as he felt himself blushing as his mind quickly came up with images of him lying down as Gibbs palmed his ass, maybe massage it a little before spreading him and having his way with him on the couch. _'Get a grip! Come on, Tim!'_

"Not asking," Gibbs said before Tim could say anything. "Come on."

"Uh…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes before drilling his steel blue eyes into his green ones and twirled his finger in the universal sign of turn around before pointing the couch for him to lie down. Working for Gibbs, you learn to communicate with less words and you also learned that there was a time to argue and a time to comply and this was definitely a time to comply.

So, feeling his ears heat as he blushed, he turned to lie facedown on the couch and raised his hips enough to unbuckled, unbutton, and unzip his pants. And hesitating for a while, he finally pushed his pants and underwear down enough that his ass was bare. He had to hide his face in the cushion, he was so embarrassed, especially when he squeaked as Gibbs' fingers brushed against a few spots that were tender.

"Yeah, you'll be sore, but this will help."

"O-okay," he stuttered embarrassed, jumping when he felt the cold balm. "Cold."

Gibbs grunted but gave his rear a small pat before he started to spread it over his skin, massaging it in. Tim had to practically chew through his bottom lip so that he didn't groan and moan.

He always loved Gibbs' hands—rough and callused; working man's hands—and now they were on him. They were on his ass. _'Oh God!'_

Tim tried everything; he tried picturing his old overweight gym teacher wearing a bikini, he even tried picturing Tony and Sacks together. But Gibbs' hands kept pushing those images away to be replaced by new ones, getting him hard, filling him with warmth and—

He gasped as Gibbs grabbed both cheeks and squeezed. Peaking out from the cushion he had in his face, he looked at Gibbs and bit his bottom lip harder at the intent focus on the man's face. They were silent for so long that Tim nearly jumped out of his skin when Gibbs spoke.

"I'm an ass man, Tim."

Tim promptly pushed his butt into Gibbs' hands as the massage turned into a caress and his breath hitched when he felt a finger trailed down his crack. "I can tell," he whispered and again put his face into the cushion as his lubed finger—no idea when the lube came out—circled his rim. A whimper escaped him when Gibbs stopped.

"Gotta tell me right now Tim if you don't want this because I ain't stopping once I start."

"…Please…"

And that was all Gibbs needed. He gently pushed the tip of his finger inside him, breaching his hole, before pushing in the rest of the way. Tim sighed and helped get his pants off by raising his hips, in the process pushing the finger deeper. "Ah. More," he whimpered and threw one leg off the couch so his legs were spread. Again he sighed when two fingers pushed into him, this time he mewled when his fingers brushed his prostate. "Gibbs."

"Jethro."

"Jethro," he begged and soon found himself being pushed up and maneuvered until he was on his knees, his hands gripping the arm of the couch as he leaned over it. His ass was waving in the air and if he wasn't so horny and needy he would have been blushing.

Instead, he cried out when he felt Jethro's tongue on his rim, giving a swipe with the flat of his tongue that had Tim panting quickly. _'Totally not what they were thinking when they said "Kiss Me, I'm Irish".'_ He clawed at the arm of the couch when that sinful tongue pushed past the ring of tight muscle and thrust into him, tasting him like a starving man. "Fuck!" he cried when Jethro's teeth nipped at his rim and he thought he saw stars in the corner of his eye.

"You want more Tim?"

"Yes! Oh, God, yes. More," he begged, but Gibbs pulled back and Tim nearly cried in frustration. He didn't, he cried out instead when Jethro gav a swift swat to his backside.

"Behave. I've got more for you."

"Yes," he sighed.

He listened to the movement behind him until he finally got tired of not knowing what was going on, and when he turned to look behind him, he nearly lost it right there. Jethro was slicking his cock with lube, stroking up and down, up and down, and his cock... Tim unknowingly licked his lips as he looked at that cock. Perfect for sucking and he really wanted to do the sucking.

A pat on his behind brought his eyes up to Jethro's and his blue eyes were nearly black. "In due time, Tim."

With that, he spread his cheeks open before leading his cock to his entrance, pushing gently until the tip popped inside him. Stroking his back gently, Gibbs flexed and drove his cock the rest of the way inside him and Tim's head fell forward at the full feeling. He tried to catch his breath as Jethro's tip was right on his prostate, brushing with every little move, and bracing himself, he leaned forward before pushing back, filling himself with Jethro again.

"Fuck, Tim," Jethro grunted. "So warm, so tight, so good."

Jethro plastered himself to his back and rode him hard and long, Tim pushing his hips back to meet every thrust. His head was yanked back by the grip Jethro had on his hair and he nearly passed out when the man behind him pounder even harder, ramming in to him like nothing before. His vision blurred as he gasped for breath and clawed at anything he could. The pleasure was beginning to be too much as Jethro continued to ride him.

"Jethro...please."

A nip to his ear nearly sent him over but it didn't. He needed more than that and Jethro knew what it was as he wrapped his hand around his cock and latched his teeth onto his neck.

"Jethro!"

White hot pleasure exploded behind his eyelids as his cum shot out of him and into Jethro's hand, Jethro's cock pulsing inside him as he climaxed right with him. His ass clenching around him.

Tim slumped as he tried to catch his breath and grunted when he felt Jethro collapse right on top of him. It wasn't all that comfortable with the arm of the couch digging into his chest, but he didn't say anything as he was too busy trying to clear his vision and be able to breathe normally again. He eventually caught it and felt light kisses being placed on his shoulder and alon his neck. Tim turned his head and sighed as their lips finally connected. It was lazy and a bit sloppy with the angle his head was at, but it was great nonetheless and Tim sighed in comfortable pleasure.

* * *

Tim woke later in the bedroom after another round and turned to look at Jethro. The man was lightly snoring-never knew he did that-and he looked so peaceful and rested. Turning over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, he reached out to gently run the tips of his fingers through that silver hair and softly smiled when Jethro turned into his caress. This was a side of Jethro that no one saw and Tim felt really possessive of the fact.

He was reluctant to wake Jethro, so he just relaxed beside him and matched his breathing to his, lulling himself back to sleep as he curled up right up to Jethro's side. Before he succumbed to sleep, he felt Jethro's arm wrap around him and pull him close, his lips pressing against his forehead in a gentle kiss.

He had no idea where this was going when the woke up, but he was excited to find out.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day!


	8. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a rough case, an old comfort comes back and leads to a new one.
> 
> Warning: Fluff

**Solace**

The elevator opened and Tim walked into the garage. They were finally finished with the Leona Phelps case and he couldn't be happier. The woman was evil. He didn't understand how someone could knowingly take hardworking people's money, all to buy everything her greedy fingers could touch. Just so she could have it. All for it to just go in warehouses.

He walked over to the item that's been calling to him since they brought it over. They hadn't only brought the writing desk from the warehouse but also a few other things as a fight between the heist team had taken place and a few spatters of blood had gotten on a few things. One piece was a cloth but what the cloth covered was what he wanted.

Tim gently removed the fresh sheet that had been placed over the item and stared at the beautiful Essex grand piano. It wasn't an antique or even way too expensive like everything else Phelps had. It was just a functioning and well made Essex.

Tim walked closer and trailed his fingers of the wood, gently lifting the lid and keeping it up. He took a seat on the bench and lifted the cover. The white keys stood out greatly against the black keys and the black wood.

His fingers hovered over the keys, years of time between now and the last time he played. But as his fingers found the right keys, it all came back and he could hear the strings as his fingers played.

* * *

"Thank you."

"I was just doing my job, ma'am."

"No, for calling us to see Tim."

Gibbs stared at Susan McGee and he could easily tell where Tim got his looks from. The soft face, pouty bottom lip, and green eyes though Gibbs could silent admit that he thought Tim's were better. He had watched the rest of the recording of Phelps' victims and saw a couple that instantly grabbed his attention. The McGees. It explained a lot.

Tim was a good nature person and still had an innocence when it came to things, so his reaction to the case hadn't been too shocking. It was the way he spoke to Phelps when they had visited her in prison. Because, really, it didn't matter what a woman did or do, he always treated a woman with respect. But when they questioned Phelps, he had shown hate and a bit of disgust. If it had been anyone else he would have worried if he would hit the woman.

So when he saw that his parents were victims of Phelps, he understood the feelings the younger man had for the woman. And he called them to come visit him. Now he just had to find the young man.

"I'm just glad you could make it. I think he could use it."

"Is he alright?" Dan McGee asked.

"Just the case," he assured before looking to his agents and Abby. When Tony saw that Tim's parents were there, he had called down to her and she had come running up, babbling on and on about something until Gibbs put a stop to it. He loved Abby, he really did, but she was a bit much sometimes and this was one of those times. They were there for Tim. "Anyone see McGee?"

"Yeah, looking right at two, Boss," Tony grinned and Gibbs looked at him to let him know that he was lucky he was across the bullpen or he would be getting head-slapped. Tony thankfully kept the wisecracks silent as Abby spoke.

"He mentioned going to the garage for something, he's probably still there."

Nodding, he led the parents to the elevator, and after seeing the puppy looks the other three were giving him, he rolled his eyes and motioned them to join them. Dan and Susan chuckled as they raced over and they all made their way down.

As soon as the doors opened, they were graced with the beautiful sound of a piano. Looking at each other, they made their way out and around the corner to see Tim sitting at the grand piano they had brought in the previous day, playing.

Susan covered her gasp and Gibbs looked at her to see her smiling. "Divenire," she whispered and continued to watch Tim along with the rest of them.

Tim lost himself in the music, the song coming from both memory and heart. It was his favorite and playing it for the first time in years, it was like he never stopped playing. He could hear the violins, the cellos, and the double bass.

Gibbs watched as Tim's fingers slowly play the keys, holding a few down while his other hand played another. And suddenly the song got faster and higher, almost playful and Tim's fingers flew. And he wondered if the computer helped or if it was the other way around.

The song was beautiful; one minute soft, slow, and sweet, and then the next faster and happier. Tim came to a part where the notes were spaced and slow, almost unheard in its softness and he could tell that the others thought it was over but Susan stopped Abby from going into an enthusiastic clap when Gibbs heard why. It was building back up with every few notes and he watched Tim's fingers really speed up as the sound carried throughout the garage.

And suddenly it stopped.

Susan started clapping, the other joining, and that's when Tim finally looked up to see them. Gibbs watched the surprise fill Tim's eyes at both being caught and seeing his parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Tim!"

Susan walked over with Dan following and embraced her son in a hug that Tim seemed to melt into. The young man looked up at Dan and gave a small smile which Dan returned and he too joined the hug. Just when Gibbs was about to tell his people to give them a moment, the McGees broke up and turned to them.

"Uh," Tim started while rubbing the back of his neck, "how much of that did you guys hear?"

"Most of it Probie," Tony grinned. "Who knew you could play like that?"

"It was beautiful Tim," Ziva said in her way of saying that she was surprised, impressed, and still loved him for being him. They really had the brother sister relationship that Gibbs was proud to see. Ziva deserved to have someone like Tim in her life and Gibbs knew she secretly treasured it.

"Why didn't you tell us you could play?" Abby demanded with a grin.

Tim shrugged with a blush that Gibbs wanted to see how far it went. "Never came up and I haven't played since high school. My parents wanted me involved with something in school and not stuck in my room on my computer all the time, so I tried something that seemed natural to me. Hitting keys. I joined the orchestra and learned the piano. Turns out I can pick it up real well."

"Yeah," Abby chuckled, "we saw. It was great."

"Uh, thanks. So, why are you hear again?" he asked up to his parents.

"Agent Gibbs called us to tell us about your recent case and besides, we wanted to see you."

Tim looked over to Gibbs and saw the way the older man was looking at him. There was surprise at finding him playing the piano but there was also worry and trying to hide that he in fact went searching for his parents' number and finding them. It meant a lot from the man that he had long ago fell in love with and sent him a smile of gratitude. Gibbs nodded back and Tim saw his lips twitch up in a small smile that had Tim beaming back.

He turned back to his parents and asked, "You want to go to dinner? I'll buy."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to," his mother protested.

"Actually," Gibbs cut in, "you're welcome to come over and have dinner at my house. I got a grill and I can quickly pick up some extra food."

Tim again beamed at his boss. He knew his parents couldn't afford to go out after losing all their money, it was why he offered to buy. But this way, Tim also didn't have to spend his money where some of it went to his parents to help. He would question his boss' sudden niceness later while the others stared at Gibbs surprised which was legitimate. The man didn't do spontaneous and never had them all over at once, most likely afraid what they could all end up doing to his home while his back was turned.

He smiled at his parents reassuringly. "That sounds great. Besides, I want you to get to know my family away from home."

His mother smiled back. "That sounds wonderful Tim. Thank you Agent Gibbs."

"No problem," Gibbs said back but his eyes were on Tim.

* * *

Everyone was in the backyard laughing and talking, Ducky and Palmer had quickly joined the spontaneous dinner at Gibbs' house when they heard about it and also heard that they could meet Tim's parents. Tim didn't know how many times he blushed through the night with some of the stories his parents told, but it felt good whenever Tony said something that would send him and Tim into a banter.

It was sad to think that he couldn't remember the last time he and his team had had such a carefree and fun time together. And looking to Gibbs, he was thinking the same thing as he looked around the smiling and laughing group.

Tim offered to get everyone more drinks as he got up to get some and Gibbs got up to offer as everyone wanted more. Tim knew that there was going to be a major sleepover at Gibbs' house with the fact that everyone was drinking, minus Ducky who had one glass of wine hours ago. He headed into the kitchen and moved around to fill the glasses along with Gibbs. They moved silently and without a hitch.

"I…" he cleared his throat as he was suddenly nervous being alone with Gibbs, "I wanted to thank you for inviting my parents. It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Hey, it's no problem Tim." He looked up at that and something in Gibbs' eyes had his breath hitching. Gibbs' hand rose to brush some of his hair back and caress his cheek. "I care about you and want to see you happy."

Taking a leap, and because he really wanted to, he slowly leaned forward and slightly down as he was about two inches taller than Gibbs and pressed his lips to Gibbs'. They were slightly chapped and there was no raw passion. It was testing and soft and Tim loved it.

Tim pressed a little closer and felt a spark lit inside him when Gibbs pressed back and had to pull back after a while before anything got out of hand. They weren't alone after all.

"Come on," Gibbs said, motioning his head to the back door.

"Right behind you," he replied and followed Gibbs out to his family.

It was all he needed.

**The End.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Divenire. Go to youtube and look up Ludovico Einaudi - "Divenire" - Live at Royal Albert Hall London. Check it out!


	9. Can't Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I case becomes too much, someone steps in to give a break for peace.

**Can't Help**

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen with his coffee in his hand. He had lost count by then on how many cups that was. Their case was brutal and disgusting and he wanted to find the bastard that was doing it. Some man was slipping into Navy families' homes, tying the parents to a chair and…assaulting their child in front of them before killing them all.

It was disgusting and made his blood boil the longer they went without catching the guy. They were all running on five days of barely any sleep. The most anyone slept was a powernap before getting back to work. And the only reason he was able to even get an hour sleep here and there was because of Tim.

Tim put his foot down every now and again to get him to sleep for at least an hour if he wouldn't take a powernap somewhere. He didn't even think he would be able to function at that point if it wasn't for Tim. Tim made him eat and sleep and pause when need be or he would have run out of fuel by then.

The squadroom was near empty as it was around the middle of the night; Tony and Ziva were out behind their desks, taking their turn at a powernap. Tim was missing but he had no doubt that Tim was walking around to keep himself awake. He didn't bother telling them to go home because like him, they wanted to find the bastard. Besides, he tried after the second night and they just ignored him and continued working.

Nerves and patience was thinned by all, they've all snapped at each other a time or two. Even Tim—the most patient of the team—had snapped at Gibbs at one point when he had been yelling and demanding answers that Tim couldn't give him yet. It was when they all paused and stepped back to realize that they had gone almost three days without sleep and came to the conclusion that not sleeping and arguing wasn't helping their victims and future victims. Thus starting the powernaps by the pair.

"Hey."

Snapping his head up, he looked up to see Tim standing in front of his desk, looking down at him with worry. "Hey."

"You holding up?"

Nodding, he went to look back down but was distracted by the hand that Tim held out. "What?"

"Come here."

More curious than anything, Gibbs took his hand and stood, walked around the desk, and stood in the middle of his bullpen with Tim. He raised an eyebrow in question which Tim just responded to with a small smile.

Tim turned to his desk and it was then that Gibbs noticed the little speakers hooked up to Tim's phone. When Tim pressed play to his phone and Elvis Presley softly came through the speakers, he again raised an eyebrow at Tim when he turned back to him.

"What?" Tim shrugged before stepping closer. "I want to dance."

"Now?"

"Yes," he nodded before wrapping his arm around Gibbs' shoulder, his right hand in Gibbs' left.

Without even a thought, Gibbs moved to the slow song, pulling Tim closer, feeling his warmth.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

"I thought you liked jazz?" he asked as he pulled Tim right up against him. His hand rested low on Tim's back as Tim's cheek rested against his own.

He could hear the smile in Tim's voice as he answered. "Among other things." That soft cheek brushed against his that could be considered as nuzzling and he realized how much Tim also needed the warmth.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Tim's hand moved to interlock their fingers and Gibbs gently squeezed them. The darkness and the brutality of the case loomed over them and they knew as soon was the dance was over that they would be back to working on it, but Tim was giving them this brief moment of peace.

"Tony and Ziva?"

The shoulder in front of him gave a small shrug. "They're asleep and the music isn't too loud to wake them. But if they do, I don't really care. I'm actually surprised Tony hasn't done it or busted out a comedy to watch during our turn at sleep."

Smirking, he wrapped his arm fully around Tim's slim waist and continued to sway them to Elvis. Eyes closed and basked in the closeness of Tim.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you._

Tony covertly watched the dancing pair before glancing over to the desk across from his to see Ziva too was awake and watching. It didn't surprise him so much that they were together, more that they were dancing in the middle of their bullpen where any night shift agents or custodians could see. Hell even Vance could see if he bothered to watch the security video the next day.

He had his suspicions about the pair, mostly with the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking or the way Gibbs let Tim order him to sleep, eat, and pause. Hell, if he or Ziva tried that they would have gotten their heads bitten off after getting it slapped.

That idea of a comedy didn't sound so bad. And looking over at Ziva who had a few dark circles under her eyes, he quickly thought of the movies he had at hand that they could watch when they switched turns at sleep. They could use a bit of a laugh with the way the case was going.

Watching Gibbs press a kiss to Tim's temple before separating, he went to lay his head back down and get a few last minutes of sleep before it was time to switch.

**The End.**


	10. Found Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case comes along that shows the team a part of Tim's past they didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pre-Slash, language, and mentions of abuse

**Found Hope**

Tim stood with the others in the observation room as they looked at the woman on the other side of the mirror. Normally he would be right beside Tony or Kate, talking with them about the case or whatever current thing Tony and Kate were arguing about. But something about the case was bothering him.

Call it going with his gut.

There had been a series of brutal murders happening and they had found a suspect. Alexandra Williams. Everything pointed to her, but something just didn't sit well with him. And if there was one thing he's learned in his short time at NCIS so far, it was going with your gut. And his gut was screaming that Alexandra wasn't the killer.

He glanced over at the other two and rolled his eyes. What people saw as unresolved sexual tension, he knew it was just sibling rivalry. Tony was the older brother with Kate as the sister, and even after only being there under a year, he had been taken on as the baby brother. It sucked at times, especially when they both ganged up on him, but most of the time he loved it.

Tim loved his job, even more he loved the crazy family he's been adopted into. Tony and Kate picked on him, but he had his moments of getting them back, or Kate being on his side and them going after Tony. It was even better with the way they taught him things. Sure it was taught their kind of way, but he still learned and grew. Like when Tony would teach him a new Gibbs rule or even care the time Kate took a shot to his groin during training. How Kate got him to work out in the morning with her and then ended the day with defense—learnt his lesson not to hold back and to definitely wear a cup because when she started losing she fought dirty.

Just then Gibbs entered the room on the other side and Tim watched the questioning happen. Gibbs casually said Alexandra's boyfriend mentioned that he hadn't seen her the days of the murders and everything else they had. But it clicked on what was bothering him.

She didn't do it.

"We have evidence Ms. Williams. And any court is going to put you away."

When she just sat there silently, he shook his head and closed the file, getting up and leaving the room. It was only a few seconds later that he entered the observation room.

"What are we going to do now, Boss?" Tony asked but Tim spoke up before he could get an answer.

"She didn't do it."

All eyes turned to him and he couldn't stop the blush that came under the sudden and all attention. He still had his moments when he got really nervous, but he didn't look away. He knew he was right and when that happened, he didn't back down. Definitely not now when it came to an innocent woman's imprisonment.

"Boss, I know she didn't do it."

"And what makes you say that Probie?" Tony asked with a grin as if he thought Tim was going to make a fool of himself and get in trouble for doubting Gibbs.

Tim locked eyes with Gibbs and said, "My gut."

Gibbs stared back at his youngest and newest agent and couldn't deny the surprise he felt when McGee first spoke. McGee usually didn't speak up when it came to a case unless directed to or he had an idea he wanted to try. And even then sometimes that old stutter would come back.

Normally he wouldn't give in, but the fact that McGee even spoke up-a sign that McGee believed completely in his decision-he answered with his gut and nodded. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

He watched as McGee looked back at the glass before turning to face him again. "Just...don't let her leave. Give me a few minutes." And after giving the younger man a nod, he hightailed it out the room to go do who knows what.

"Gibbs."

"Boss."

Gibbs looked to his other two agents, raising an eyebrow. "If it was either of you, I would do the same."

"Yeah but...this is Probie!"

Shaking his head, he looked back at the mirror at Alexandra Williams and said, "And how is he to learn if he can't at least try? Besides, he said it was his gut."

"He was probably just hungry," Tony mumbled and Gibbs was satisfied by the sound of Kate putting her elbow into his stomach.

It wasn't long before McGee came back and he was surprised that when he asked what he had, McGee shyly shook his head in denial. And instead said, "Let me talk to her."

His first response would have been a big "Hell no," because he was way too new to try an interrogation, and by himself at that. Especially with the fact that he didn't even know what McGee had. He didn't like not knowing. But as he continued to watch McGee, he again did what he did best and went with his gut.

He nodded his consent.

Tim gave a small smile before nodding and exiting room. He wasn't going to wait around for Gibbs to change his mind. The fact that he even agreed at all surprised him, because he was new to being an agent and hasn't done an interrogation yet. Tim was even more surprised that Gibbs wasn't following him or making Tony go with him. He was all by himself.

And for that he was thankful.

"Uh…Boss," Tony said as soon as the door closed but he shook his head.

"He'll be fine."

The other two shared a look before Kate asked, "Are you sure Gibbs? Because I think at least one of us should be in there with him."

"He'll be fine," he repeated.

He hoped anyway.

Tim took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside, softly closing the door instead of letting it bang shut like Gibbs had let it. He silently walked over to the chair, picked it up so it didn't scrape on the floor and took a seat, gently scooting in so he was closer the table. Not once did he make a too loud of a sound, he didn't even say a word.

He became comfortable before finally looking at the Alexandra and saw that she was watching him curiously. Tim just gave her a warm smile but continued to wait. It wasn't long before she asked, "Who are you?"

"Agent Timothy McGee, ma'am."

Alexandra blinked at the soft spoken man, and the formal way he spoke to her. She had never been spoken to like that before and if she has it had been a long time ago. Something about the younger man calmed her, but she was in an interrogation room. Who knew what their techniques were? Instead she asked, "Well what do you want?"

"You didn't do it. I don't believe you did."

She automatically scoffed. "If you think this good cop bad cop routine is gonna work then you're mistaken."

"This isn't what this is. My boss just presented the evidence that we had so that maybe you would confess."

She frowned and jerked her head to indicate him. "Then what are you doing?"

"Letting you know that I know you didn't do it."

Tim allowed Alexandra to continue watching him, skeptical and thoughtful. He gave her almost a minute before looking down to take a deep breath. What he was about to say was bound to get a reaction, and not just from her. "When you're in an abusive relationship, it's like your own personal prison."

He caught the surprised then guarded look that entered her eyes when he looked back up. But he continued. "You love them, and everything is great, then things start to go down hill from there, usually once you start living together. Yelling and maybe throwing something, but you push it away to them just having a hard day at work. You try to fix it by being good, not starting an argument."

He could see her wanting to deny it, but he could see it was true. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop seeing the buried memories.

"Then one day something sets them off and they hit you in which they either apologize right away or the next morning when they remember. Either way they promise never to do it again. You believe them because you love them so much, everybody has bad days, but deep down...you know it will."

Alexandra was staring at him with tears filling her eyes and as he continued to speak he saw her hand start to reach to his. One abuse victim to another.

"The abuse continues, and you think it can't get worse. But it does. They start abusing you emotionally and mentally and eventually it takes its toll. It can only be yelled and said so many times before you start to believe them; that you're not worthy, that you're lucky to have their love, that you shouldn't do this or that or you'll be punished."

He softly rubbed the back of her knuckles as her hand gripped him tightly.

"...Gibbs."

"...Boss."

"...I know."

"I know you didn't do it Alexandra," he said softly as he watched a tear fall. Tim reached out to wipe it away, her turning into his hand as if starved for a caring touch instead of an abusing one. "But I also know that you know who did."

She looked into his caring yet pained green eyes and found herself nodding. She wasn't alone. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"He wanted to play a game."

* * *

Gibbs watched his younger agent and again felt that deep burning rage. After Alexandra Williams had told them of her boyfriend's idea of a game, he, Tony, and Kate had gone to get the son of a bitch while McGee stayed behind consoling Ms. Williams as she had broken down halfway through telling them what her boyfriend did and made her do.

He was a little thrown that he hadn't picked up on Ms. Williams abuse, but then again he didn't pick up on McGee's past abuse either. Again he felt that anger burn through him. When he had watched his agent start to talk about abuse victims, he had been skeptical and wondered if he had just let his agent walk in there and give their suspect an out. But as he watched and listened to Tim and the way Williams responded to him, he didn't just realize that Williams was abused, but so had Tim. And that was...not okay.

Tony and Kate had picked up on it too, and he didn't even need to tell them that they needed to keep it between them. They kept it in the interrogation room. He wasn't going to have Tim's past spread around the building as if they were in high school, not to mention he was sure that after opening up about his past, he wouldn't be able to handle Abby's kind of care. No, it stayed with them.

Tim seemed to be holding up though. He was finishing his report like the rest of them and was even joking along with the others. Tony and Kate had obviously agreed they wouldn't try to talk to Tim about it unless he brought it up, that they would just act as if it didn't happen. And Tim seemed relieved.

But Gibbs himself couldn't act like it hadn't happened. No, he...needed to make sure his boy was alright.

"Go home," he announced.

"Thanks Boss," Tony grinned before looking to Tim. "Hey, Probie, you want to go grab a drink with me and Kate?"

"Kate and I," Tim and Kate corrected and laughed at Tony's grimace.

"Don't do that. That's creepy."

"I think I'm gonna have to pass tonight, Tony, but thanks." He gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

Tony smiled back as he knew Tim was thanking him for more than just offering a night out. "No problem Probie. You get some rest, can't have my favorite probie all tired tomorrow. You're still coming out for a game of basketball with the guys right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Gibbs watched them, silently proud. He knew Tony and Kate looked at Tim as a younger brother, and he had a feeling that after what was discovered about Tim, Tony was about to take his role as big brother _a lot_ more seriously. And judging by the look Kate threw Tim as the two were leaving, she too was going to take it more seriously.

Soon it was just him and Tim left and after turning off his computer, he grabbed his coat. "Tim."

He watched amused as the younger man's head snapped up at the use of his first name and he stared at him wide-eyed. "Uh, yeah Boss?"

"Come on."

"Okay." Gibbs swallowed at the immediate agreement, he didn't even know where Gibbs was taking him and yet he automatically agreed. "Where to Boss?"

They started heading to the elevator, riding it down. "I tell my agents that my door's always open, and I'm saying it to you. Thing is, something tells me that you wouldn't look up my information to find out where it is in the first place." At Tim's bashful smile he knew he was right. And it took him a few seconds to look away from that smile. "So, you're going to follow me to the house."

"Okay."

Again with automatic trust. It was something else. Surprised the hell out of him the easy way Tim put his trust in him right off the bat. Not even Tony or Kate automatically trusted him when he brought them on.

A while later, they pulled up to his house. "I like your house, Boss," Tim said as he looked around, following him up the walkway and to the porch.

"Thanks," he said opening the door, smirking at Tim's confused look.

"You don't lock your door?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you worried about burglars?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

Smirking a little, he grabbed a few beers and then led him to the basement, giving a genuine smile when he heard Tim's gasp. "Like?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you built boats, Boss." Tim walked over to the half finished boat and smoothed his hand over the wood after getting a nod from Gibbs. It was smooth and so beautiful. He wasn't one for boats, he had horrible seasickness, but he could still appreciate a good boat and the one in front of him was. "When did you get into them?"

"...Years ago," he answered as he sat down on a stool. "Picked up a book and got interested. Figured I'd try one."

"Obviously you took to it," he said admirably. "What number is this?"

"Three. Between cases and sleep, if takes time."

"So you sell them?" he asked, nodding his thanks for the beer.

"Yep."

Tim looked around the basement, frowning. "Uh, how do you get it out of here?"

His only answer was a smirk and he was sure he wasn't the only one to ask that question. Probably wouldn't be the last either. Tim continued to look at the boat, smoothing his hand over the wood and feeling the smoothness. The work really was well done. As he finished making a circle around it, he casually spoke. "So I'm guessing you want to talk about earlier."

Gibbs took a drink of his beer before answering. "Do you want to?"

A shrug was his answer, the younger man looking down at the bottle in his hand. "It's in the past. I mean, I obviously haven't forgotten it, it's something you can't, but I'm also over it."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Again Tim shrugged. "It was a mistake. I was young. I was a little younger than the rest of my classmates in college with skipping once in middle school and once in high school. Halfway through my junior year, I met this...guy."

He stayed silent when Tim sent him a nervous look, wondering what his reaction would be. But he had already suspected Tim was at the very least bi when they met, and then figured it was a homosexual relationship that he was in that turned abusive. Not that women couldn't be the abusers, but it didn't strike him that it was that. Now it was only confirmed. Gibbs gave an encouraging nod to Tim to let him know he could continue.

Tim sighed before doing so. "We dated and it quickly got serious between us. I fell hard in a short time, and so did he. So when senior year came, we decided to get one of the apartments that belonged to the college together instead of a dorm room. It was easy, fun, and exciting at first, we were happy."

"Then the abuse started," he said when Tim seemed stuck.

He nodded. "It was an argument here and there, and I knew that was normal. Every couple has arguments, and we had had plenty before we moved in together. So it wasn't a big deal. Then one day during an argument he threw a vase at me, of course I ducked in time. He apologized afterwards and said he'd never do it again, actually did it when I was cleaning up the mess and cut myself on some glass. I assured him everything was fine, but..." He shrugged and Gibbs recalled what he had said to Ms. Williams.

"But deep down you knew it wasn't fine and that it would happen again."

"We were fine for maybe two to three weeks before we argued again. And this time, instead of throwing something..."

"He hit you," he finished and watched sadly as Tim nodded. Again he felt that rage inside him, but held it back. "Why didn't you leave?" he asked instead. He never understood how someone could stay in an abusive relationship. The first time you were hit, you get out and never talk to them again. Even threaten to press charges if you have to. One hit was all it should take.

"I was in love with him," Tim said, breaking through his thoughts. "I loved him, and he loved me. And, it's easy to forget the bad when there's good that follows. He'd shower me with attention and apologies and love."

Gibbs felt his teeth grind as he thought about that. Yeah the bastard showered him with "love" and attention, but at the cost of a slap or punch or god knows what else.

He couldn't hear anymore of that, so asked, "When did you finally leave?"

"...When he tried to rape me."

His body tensed at those words and almost prayed Tim would let the guy's name slip so he could hunt him down and kill him with his own hands. The thought of anyone trying to violate Tim made him sick and he wanted to punch something. Preferably the bastard who tried to rape Tim.

"I had actually planned to end it that day. Got as far as, "I can't do this anymore," before he yelled and accused me of cheating with someone. Someone I found out later he got into a fight with and put in the hospital. What he didn't know was that my dad had planned to come visit, as a backup because he had finally talked some sense into me. I was in the middle of packing when he came home. When he asked what I was doing, I figured I'd get it over with even though dad wasn't there. He yelled at me, accusing me of being a slut." Gibbs noticed the shake in his voice and reached out silently to grab the beer from his hands before he dropped it. He pulled Tim closer, to stand between his legs and it seemed to help him know that he wasn't alone. "I couldn't even get a word in before he decided to throw me down and start attacking me.

"I tried to fight," he said in a voice that begged Gibbs to believe him. "I did. But I was already nursing a few bruised ribs and I was heavier than I am now." He looked at Gibbs then. "In high school and the beginning of college, I used to be slim and fit, but he would always slip in a comment here or there about how he wished I had a little more curves, that he loved having something to hold onto when we cuddled. So I put on a little weight, to please him, but he still wanted more."

"So you put more on," he said encouragingly, softly rubbing his hands up and down Tim's arms. It pained him to hear that Tim wanted to please his bastard of a lover enough that he would risk his health to go from slim and fit to overweight. And he had a pretty good idea that it meant he ate whatever he wanted and stopped exercising; the fastest way. That was not only bad for his health, but it cut down on recovering time. He had a pretty good idea that if he had stayed himself, a bruised rib would have healed faster than it did at his then weight.

"Yeah," he whispered with a nod. "After he stopped attacking me, I thought that he would apologize and clean me up, the very least go away or back out and leave me alone to take care of myself. But he didn't. He started to... He started to..."

Gibbs rubbed his arms more and pulled him closer. "It's alright Tim."

"He was about to...rape me...when my dad came in. Turned out he didn't lock the door when he came home, so focused on punishing me for something I didn't do." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Dad heard his yelling and my cries and didn't even hesitate to come in. Dad took him out with one punch before tying him up and taking care of me. He called a family friend that was a detective to help us and take care of my boyfriend. He and I didn't want it going public. I didn't want anyone finding out, especially my mother and sister. I know mom suspected the abuse, but dad and I definitely didn't want her to find out about attempted rape.

"Thankfully the guy he accused me of sleeping with and put in the hospital was so rich and popular because of his dad that the case focused on that more than what he did to me. Mom just kept thanking that I didn't get hurt when it hit the news, that though she felt sorry for the hospitalized boy, she was just happy it wasn't me. Felt kind of bad that we had to keep lying about what I went through. But it worked for the best. To this day she doesn't know, just my dad and Danny."

"Danny?"

"Detective Danny Sportelli. He's actually my godfather. He's great, although his protectiveness had skyrocketed that day." He chuckled and Gibbs found himself smiling a bit.

"I worked to get my life back with their help. It was slow going, but I got my life back." He could tell Tim was spent and let the younger man lean down and lower his head to his shoulder. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "I had help to see what I needed to do, and I had help afterwards. But Alexandra...she had no one to stand by her and encourage her to take that first step of leaving. Of understanding that she is good enough, that she does deserve better than what Michael was giving her. No family, coworkers didn't know anything about her personal life, and friends were a big no no. Hopefully though, I can help her."

Tim pulled back at that so that Gibbs could see him. "I know you have a rule about once the case is done, it's done, but I can't leave Alexandra alone. I offered my help and I plan to help her get her life back."

Gibbs stared at the young man between his legs and had the strongest urge to kiss him. That bottom pouty lip was temptation to the straightest of men, but Gibbs wasn't completely straight. He occasionally took a male lover when the urge came and the urge was strong then. Tim was so strong to get his life back after being in hell for who knew how long. He honestly didn't want to know how long Tim stayed in that relationship. He was just so strong.

"You did good Tim."

"Thanks Boss," he smiled and it lit his face. Suddenly he looked down and blushed when he realized his position. He pulled back with a little chuckle. "Sorry. I'm practically in your lap."

"I don't mind," he said and watched Tim snap his head in his direction to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Boss?"

His hands slowly ran down until they rested on his hips, giving a squeeze. He honestly didn't mind his weight now, or if he continued to lose weight so he was slim and fit again, he would enjoy his body either way. He's been attracted to Tim for a while now, there was just something about him.

He was a fighter. Without even knowing about his past, he knew Tim was a fighter. He had to be to be a green rookie and still be able to keep up with his team, especially him. Even most trained agents couldn't be in his presence for too long and not only did Tim stick around and keep coming back, but he always did things fast and beyond expectations. Hell, he did things you didn't even think of and did things without needing to be told most of the time. And now knowing something from his past...

"I'm not making you, I'm not forcing you. You can say no Tim," he softly said as he stared into those big green eyes. "You can say no and we'll just go back to drinking beers and maybe do some sanding."

Tim stared into those steel blue eyes that has been the sort of anchor to his life since first seeing them. He hadn't told Gibbs what he discussed with Alexandra.

_**~Flashback~** _

_"Does it get better?" she asked._

_"In time," he assured as he gently rubbed her arm while her head rested on his shoulder. He knew the team was out, hunting down Michael. "In time it'll get better. It won't go away completely, but yes, it'll get better."_

_She wiped away some of her tears and asked, "How did it get better for you?"_

_She didn't need to be coddled about the truth of her recovery, so he answered truthfully. "I had family. My dad and godfather helped a lot. And because my mom and sister didn't know, still doesn't know, they helped with normalcy. But it wasn't just them. I had a therapist and it took almost a year for me to stop jumping or freezing in terror at the slightest touch." He could tell she felt dishearten at the mention of family since she had none. "Don't worry. You'll get through this, you just have to have hope and keep your strength. One day you're just going to remember this as a dark moment in your life, but a moment that you've moved on and strengthened from. And then you'll meet someone, someone wonderful and trustworthy, someone who sees you and believes in you."_

_He was shocked at the face that flashed through his own mind._

_"Someone you're going to love and who loves you back. The right and true way."_

_"...That was beautiful."_

_Tim gave a small smile. "Thanks. Hope I can be a writer someday."_

_Alexandra chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you can do it."_

_And just like that, they moved out of the interrogation room and up to a conference room, passing the time with talk on anything and everything. It wasn't until Gibbs came up to tell them that Michael was going to jail without bail, that Tim escorted Alexandra back to her apartment._

_**~End Flashback~** _

"What if... What if I don't want to go back to drinking beer and sanding?"

Those blue eyes darkened even as those lips quirked up and he was pulled closer. "Then I'll do this." And closing the gap, Gibbs' lips were pressed against his own and he went weak in the knees. A strong arm held him close while the other rose to cup his cheek. The kiss was soft and sweet, gentle, and Tim just continued to melt.

It had been _years_ since he had a kiss like this. In the seven months of Kenneth's abuse there hadn't been a kiss like Gibbs', not even when he was trying to make up for the abuse. He hadn't dated after that because he was either recovering or trying to become an NCIS agent. Not until Abby and even with Abby it hadn't been like this. Abby was all about passion and lust and whenever Tim tried to keep it light she'd find a way to harden it. If he wanted a peck he usually got the cheek and if his lips went anywhere near her lips then tongue was immediately involved. It was hard when they finally made it to the bedroom because while he tried to be gentle and loving, she wanted fast and hard. The breaking point for them was when she brought out the handcuffs and suggested she be his dom.

No. Not after Kenneth.

When he denied her that, they ended it.

No, Gibbs was the first to kiss him like this since the beginning of his and Kenneth's relationship, and even compared to him it was a thousand times better. It was melting him from the inside out, he was surprised he wasn't a pile of goo already.

"Tim," Gibbs mumbled against his lips, causing Tim to smile.

"Yes?"

"Can I have more?" He went completely limp at the question and Gibbs caught him with a chuckle. "You alright?"

"Yes," he whispered, staring at Gibbs. "Yes, everything's great."

And it was.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. They're appreciated.


End file.
